


Slow Dancing The Night Away

by Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS



Series: Destiel One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, bunker!fic, has some things from twist and shout in it, record players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS/pseuds/Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sees people dancing on a television show Dean was watching, and now Cas wants to dance but he doesn't know how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing The Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post i saw a while back. I wrote this after the saw the post, and i lost it. Beta'd by Cynthia_Gold

Cas walked unceremoniously into the bunker's kitchen.

"Dean." he looked at the hunter confusedly.

"What is it buddy?"

"I saw these people dancing on this show on the TV...."

"And?"

"It reminded me that i have never danced before, not ever. We do not dance in heaven."

Dean's face began to turn scarlet as he searched for words.

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What is it, Dean?"

"Its uh-um do you want me to teach you?" Dean knew how to dance, he was supposed to take Robin to the school dance back when he was back at the boys' home. He was a little rusty, but he thought it would be good for him to teach Cas. Dean shucked off his boots and instructed Castiel to do the same before tossing his boots to one side of the room and hitting an old box they hadn't gone through yet. He walked over to it with Cas following him and opened it up.

"What the hell.."

"What is it Dean?" Castiel repeated. 

Deans laugh filled up the bunker. "I haven't seen one of these in ages." He pulled the old record player from the box, and carefully blew off the dust that had gathered from its abandonment. "I wonder if it still works." Cas immediately began rifling through the records contained within the box.

"Dean, I've seen this man before. Elvis...." he trailed off, fondly. "I've been to his heaven. It is... its very beautiful. Its filled with palm trees from Hawaii."

Dean raised his eyebrows and let loose a little huff of laughter. "That's interesting. Cas, hand me that will ya?" Dean plugged in the record player and put on the Elvis record on that Cas handed it to him. "What track, Cas?" Cas thought intently for a few moments, and after much deliberation, decided that track five the best choice.

"Five," he stated with confidence.

Dean placed the needle half-way on track four on the record so that he would have time to tell Cas what to do.

"Okay, so put your feet on mine and follow me." Cas nodded, and Dean started dancing when the song started.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in.._

Elvis' voice filled the bunker. He was about to start the second verse when the record player cut out.

"Dammit..." Dean abruptly let go of Castiel and stormed to the turntable, cursing under his breath as he examined it. "It's broke, Cas."

Dean watched as Castiel frowned in disappointment, and something twisted in his gut.

"....Cas. Come here." Dean instructed softly

Dean gestured for Cas to place his feet back onto his own, and angel complied. Dean began humming the song again. They swayed a little awkwardly for several minutes. Before Cas put his head onto the hunters chest, and he looked up at Dean.

Dean had his eyes closed, trying to remember what his dad taught him years ago. One of the only memories he had of his mom and dad together was watching them dance with each other in the living room. It was one of the only times he remembered seeing his parents together, happy. 

Cas pressed his head onto Deans chest, he could feel the vibrations that the humming caused. He had never felt so human, so in love at that point in his whole being. 


End file.
